Home
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Anna may not realize it herself, but she will always come back to him.


**Author's Notes: **I cannot get enough of Yoh x Anna x Hao! I swear, this couple - or should I say threesome - is going to be the death of me. Read and review! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

_MaineHalfBlood_

* * *

><p>She was going to be the death of him, Yoh was sure of it.<p>

Kyoyama Anna had just returned from another late night rendezvous with his brother, Hao. Yoh watched from his position atop the stairs as she quietly slipped into the house, a light blush tinting her cheeks and a warm smile adorning her face.

It _killed _him.

She had yet to notice his presence and Yoh preferred to keep it that way. But of course, his luck would not hold. Before he could silently walk away and put the whole thing at the back of his mind, Anna glanced at his direction and stopped dead in her tracks. The smile that she was wearing a few seconds ago was dropped as soon as she saw him. Yoh smiled bitterly.

"Yoh..."

"Anna," he greeted back with a small smile as he inclined his head to the right. "I was just about to look for you."

"I'm here now." Anna looked past him. She could not look at him and not break down. Yoh was sweet and kind and caring and she wished that she would end up in the deepest pits of hell for doing it to him. He was the guy who saved her from herself! And how does she return the favor? She returned it by doing things that could shatter him - shatter his his heart that sheltered her from the darkness. And yet she could not stop.

"Yeah... Well, good night." Yoh turned his back on her and before Anna could stop herself, she called out and asked the nagging question that hadn't stopped bothering her for weeks.

"Aren't you going to ask where I've been?"

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her over his shoulder. Anna couldn't help but step back in shock at the change that took over him. Yoh's eyes were filled with sadness and defeat was clearly etched on his face. His shoulders slumped down as if he was tired from all the weight that he had been carrying. Anna had never seen him look so defeated before... so hopeless... so _sad. _

"I already know." Then he started to walk away. And only then did Anna realize that she had already shattered him - only then did she realize that his extra daydreaming was caused by her. He was already _broken._

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Anna..." Yoh murmured as he gently pried away the hand that had surprisingly embraced him from behind. "Stop." But she would not budge.

"No."

Yoh sighed and let himself be embraced by the same person that was killing him. He really was stupid. There she was, choosing him, and he did nothing but tell her to choose someone else. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"You make me happy too," was the whispered reply.

"If I did, you wouldn't have gone to him." Anna flinched because he did have a point. The embrace tightened and Yoh secretly wished that it would never go away.

"What is wrong with you?!" She snapped. "I want _you_. I choose _you_!Why do you keep driving me away?!"

Yoh looked back and regarded her with eyes that looked like they aged a thousand years (which struck Anna as odd because wasn't Hao supposed to be the old guy between the two of them?). "I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"I'm not going to regret this." The words were spoken so confidently that it made Yoh smile. He silently took her hand and led her to his room. Without another word, Yoh laid down and beckoned Anna to join him. She slid in next to him, a comforting presence in his life despite her hellish training and cold attitude.

"Good night," Yoh muttered as he pulled Anna closer. Not even five minutes later his breathing evened out. Anna closed her eyes in contentment. This was where she was supposed to be - wrapped in her fiance's arms. This was _right. _Anna smiled and fell asleep without another word.

Yoh then opened his eyes and stealthily moved to the window as not to wake Anna up. He looked outside and quietly spoke, "Come out, Hao."

Said person appeared before Yoh, his long hair flying in the wind as he wore Kurobina.

"You really are stupid, Yoh," Hao told his twin, a curious look on his face. "Why did you accept her back? You know that she's going to be gone again tomorrow."

Yoh smiled. "I know," he admitted and added, "But no matter how many times she goes to you, she will _always _come back to me."

"Not if I can help it." Hao's eyes narrowed causing Yoh to shake his head.

"You don't understand, Hao. I'm _home._ Anna wants to be with you because of the passion, but in the end, she will miss being home. In the end, she _will _return to me."_  
><em>

"Confident, aren't you," Hao said dryly. Yoh grinned as he stole a glance at his fiance.

"You don't know Anna."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do. She's _mine._"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh's a little possessive here, isn't he? Well, I believe that even Yoh can be like that xD He just doesn't show it - unlike a certain female I know. (*cough Anna *cough). <strong>

**Review pwease! **


End file.
